


In The Likeness Of You

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis finds himself at a market place, and finds something that reminds him of his wife and child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Likeness Of You

Right in front of me was an odd looking collection of wooden toys. But none of the knights with their long swords and horses, looked as interesting as the many animals behind them.  
He was away across the Narrow Sea, at Braavos, under the request of Jon Arryn, to try and find a alternative funding to the countless loans they had from the Lannisters.  
The memory of his wife cradling the small body of their little daughter swam into his mind, making his eyes go straight to the wooden carvings of a fox with its cub. It all made him think of Selyse back at home with Shireen being cradled in her arms. And just above the foxes in the animal line, was a huge goshawk, with its wings spread, as if in mid flight.  
In an impulse, he bought them all, the foxes and the goshawk, shoving them in his leather pouch and strutting back to his ship at the port. He'll have time to go back home this way, and the prospect to see Shireen almost made him smile.

***

The sun was not yet high in the sky, but Stannis was already leaving within Fury, heading to King's Landing. Snuggled into my arms was Shireen, with her dark hair moving with the wind from the window, and a toothless smile, as if she shared a though with me.  
It was so nice to have Stannis with us. For him to kiss my cheek and her brow, with that calm look that he had about us. But nothing surpassed the toys he produced from his pouch. He looked so young as he handled the goshawk above Shireen's crib, as if making it fly. She gurgled in delight as he whispered a story to her, a story I've heard before, the story of a goshawk named Proudwing.  
Over my shoulders, I see the large bird he bought to our daughter, and it served to remind me, and her in the future, that he would always have us in his thoughts.

***

His rooms in King's Landing were far away from court, but he enjoyed the small privacy and silence he could get from the distance. There were many books about his table, books, quills and parchment.  
And right next to it all, next to his duty towards the realm, was the carving in the likeness of a fox, with its little cub crouched next to it, as a reminder to his reasons to it all. His girls, away from the cruel eyes and whispers of those of the court, always safe back at home.


End file.
